The Vanishing Girl
by AndiCullen104
Summary: Almost nine years ago, I was lost and alone until Charlie found me. He took me in and loved me as his own but I still felt lonely because I was different. Now, I'm going to school where different makes you weird, but I soon found out that being different showed me who I really am. I am half human and half vampire. Twilight AU
1. Prologue

The Vanishing Girl by AndiCullen104

**Author's note- So here's my newest idea that begged to be written... Yes I do realize that I just don't like Bella being anything but supernatural hence my stories, but at least she is sort of human. :) Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight or any of its characters in any way, SM does! **

Prologue

Bella's POV

I was alone. I was getting all wet from the rain. I could still hear the screaming of my father in my head. I hugged my knees to my chest as I laid on the ground under the big tree. The monsters were still out there, and they were going to come for me. That much I knew. Tears ran down my face mixing with the rain. _Help me,_ was the last thought I had before sleep claimed me.

* * *

Charlie's POV

I was in the woods as morning light shone through the thickness of the trees. My team and I were hunting for the animals that have been killing people. Five people have already died from these attacks. I wandered away from the other hunters leaving them behind. Then suddenly, I felt this urge to turn and walk away from the marked trail. I continued trekking through the muddy forest floor from last night's rainfall.

About twenty minutes later I saw a small figure lying on the ground. I was still too far away to see who or what it was, but I hurriedly made my way toward it. I gasped when I came to it and saw that "it" was a little girl that looked like she was three years old. She was fast asleep and had mud caked all over her. The little one had long wavy brown hair that had a twig tangled in it. Her skin was so very pale the lightest I've ever seen, but her cheeks were flushed. I didn't know what to do. What was this girl doing in the middle of the forest?

"Hello," I said as I crouched down. There was no response, her eyelids remained closed. I picked her up cradling her in my arms, and began to walk back from where I had just come.

"Where?" Her soft bell like voice asked.

"You're in Forks. What's your name, kid?" I asked and felt her hand fist the leather of my jacket.

"Bella," she answered and yawned.

"Do you know where your parents are?" I asked her gently.

"Gone." I looked down into her brown eyes and could see the tears form in them.

"It's gonna be alright Bella, I'll make sure your safe." I promised her. I knew that if what she was saying was true that she was an orphan... I would take her in. I had always wanted to be a father but Renee had never wanted to be a mom. She had always said that all kids do is tie you down and keep you from exploring the opportunities that you have. I sighed Renee had always been flighty, especially after our divorce.

* * *

I was down at the station with the phone to my ear as I had called the department of children services to give Bella's information to. The little girl was huddled under a blanket and was sitting on the bench by the door. She was oddly quiet, and her eyes held the maturity of someone way older than what she appeared to be. Cheryl, our secretary, had offered some of her lunch to Bella, but she simply shook her at this. When Cheryl turned away, I saw Bella wrinkle her nose in distaste. I would never admit this out loud, but that was the most adorable thing I had ever seen.

"Chief Swan?" The woman on the other line asked as she had taken me off hold.

"Do you have any information regarding Bella?" I questioned as I rubbed the back of my neck.

"No Chief. There are no reports of a missing child that matches her description anywhere. I could have one of our agents come down to the station to collect her. And then she can be put in one of our foster homes." She replied in a bored but professional tone.

I shifted uneasily as I thought of Bella in a foster home. Some of them were not "safe" homes, they could be abusive. I didn't want to risk the chance and I did promise her that I would make sure she was safe. The idea of being a parent was as frightening as it was welcoming. Though I had come to the conclusion that I would take care of her.

"Chief?" The lady asked and I realized I had been silent for too long.

I pulled some strings and got permission to bring Bella home.

**Author's note- So what did you think? Please leave a review and I will send you a preview of the next chapter! Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's note- Thank you to all who reviewed/favorited/followed my story! Please let me know what you think of this chapter. Reviews inspire me! :) To the reviewers of the Prologue I said I wouldn't have this chapter ready for another couple days well reading your reviews I just couldn't help but post this now. So I hope you're not too mad at me. **

**Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight in any way, SM does. I also do not own the picture. **

_Almost nine years later..._

Bella's POV

"Hey Dad, I'm gonna go for a quick _hike_." I said to my Father after he had eaten his dinner and was now sitting in front of the TV. He glanced my way quickly before flicking his eyes back to the screen. I turned my head to hide my smirk.

Though by now he was use to my hunting, he still pretended that I was actually going for a _hike_. And I guess in a way I was doing that. Dad had always been okay with my weirdness meaning my impossibly fast growth rate, and my choice of diet. I thought my growing had been normal until he had set me straight on the fact that humans don't grow up so fast. I'm still awed by the fact that it takes them _eighteen years _to look like me when it only took me _seven_.

I walked upstairs, at a human pace, to my room to change into clothes that I could hunt in. That was another thing that I had learned that kind of freaked out Dad, was my too quick movements. I did my best to act human in front of him, which wasn't that hard given the fact I had a lot of time to learn.

Once I was changed into a pair of jeans and a shirt that I didn't really care for, I made my way down the stairs. I yelled a quick goodbye to him and walked out the back door. The cover of the forest kept me hidden as I ran at full speed dodging the trees in my way. My senses opened up as I listened to the nature around me, also making sure to steer clear of any hikers or other humans in the woods. The sun had set for the evening and I made quick work to go to my usual hunting area. It was far enough away from civilization where I could let my instincts take over.

I jerked to the left as the bitter tangy smell of deer assaulted my nose. They weren't the best tasting but they would have to do. My body fell into a crouch as I silently stalked my prey. The deer were drinking from a narrow stream totally unaware of my presence. I breathed in their scent deep into my lungs letting go to the hunt as my throat burned to be quenched. I sprang at the closest buck at me and pulled it down and sunk my sharp teeth into its neck. The warm blood coated my mouth and throat as I drank greedily from the buck. My heart beat faster than normal from the adrenaline coursing through me because of the fresh blood.

When it had run dry I chased after the rest of the herd and drank from them as well. I felt full almost sloshy which was good since tomorrow was my first day of school. I had never been to school nor had I ever actually had interaction with a human other than Dad. Due to the fact of my constantly changing body, but now that I have matured I was allowed out into the world. I never blamed him for keeping me hidden as both of us knew people would simply not except my quirks. Dad had feared they may try to take me away if people found out, and neither of us wanted that.

As I hid the evidence of my kills, I began to think back to what had actually started this diet. I knew that since I was living here permanently, I couldn't drink from humans. Even as I child I knew that would draw too much attention. So I had experimented with animal blood and it just sort of stuck.

I was running home and rain began to fall down pelting my face. Humans would have been cold, I was not. Another perk to being different was that my body temperature ran much higher than others. I couldn't really feel the cold because of my abnormal heat. But I knew the difference between hot and cold. Neither impaired me in the slightest.

The house came into view and I hurriedly climbed up the back steps and went into my room for fresh clothes. I was in the bathroom a moment later and stripped from my hunting clothes leaving them in a pile on the floor. They didn't have a speck of blood on them since over the years I had learned how not to be a messy eater. It was just routine to shower after _hiking_. I turned the water as hot as it went and stepped into the shower. The water ran down over me and I lifted my face into the spray. I began to shampoo my hair and thought about tomorrow.

I was nervous going to school and I hoped that I wouldn't stand out so much. I really hated being the center of attention and I had a feeling I would be just that the next day. My mind ran over the story Dad had come up with over why I was suddenly in his life. He had suggested that I tell people that my Mom was his ex-wife Renee and that he didn't know about me till recently. Somehow he had gotten papers for me and everything so I had an identity at least. Isabella Marie Swan. I finished my shower and got dressed into my sweatpants and a big holey shirt that used to be Dad's. I crawled under my blankets after turning out the light and sighed.

My dreams were always filled with nightmares and a lot of times I would turn invisible due to my fear. Dad used to get so frantic when he would come check on me and he couldn't see me. I still can recount the many times he thought I ran away. It totally freaked him out when he could hear my voice but not see my body. But he soon just accepted this and we don't talk about it. I guess he's realized that I'm always going to be weird. Sometimes when I have overpowering emotions I "disappear." It definitely came in handy when Billy and his son came over. I would sit in the room invisibly and watch them. Dad said they too couldn't know about me.

I had a happy childhood with him but I would often times get so lonely. That's why my room was filled to the brink with books. That was my way of feeling less alone when Dad was at work. I closed my eyes and drifted to sleep.

**Author's note- I hope you got a feel for Bella's life in this chapter. So what did you think? If you leave a review I will send you a preview! Please note that I cannot send you a preview if your private messaging is not enabled. Thank you again for reading and reviewing!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Author's Note- Thank you to all who read and reviewed The Vanishing Girl, it truly means a lot to me. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight or its characters in any way, SM does. I just like playing around in the world that she created. **

_Darkness washed over the forest enveloping the land, but I could still see clearly through the black night. Pale cold hands grabbed me and shook me. Someone was saying something urgently in my ear though I couldn't make out the words. The wind whistled through the trees making the branches swing menacingly. The hands were suddenly ripped from me with such force that made me cry out._

_Then the screaming started..._

My eyes opened as I let out a whimper and I looked down at myself. Though I could see my body, there was no dent on the bed indicating I was in fact lying there. _I must be invisible again,_ I turned on my side curling my knees to my chest. It was four in the morning and I rubbed the sleep from my eyes. I knew I wasn't going back to sleep not if I can help it. The problem with my nightmares was that I could never remember what they were about so I couldn't process it rationally to make them go away. I heaved a heavy sigh and picked up my book from the nightstand and began reading. Soon I was lost in the world of _Emily __Brontë__'s Wuthering Heights._

Two hours later I heard Dad's heartbeat pick up speed as he started to wake. He rose from the bed and I listened to him crack his back as he stretched. I flipped to the next page of my book while reading I concentrated hard on becoming visible again. Dad walked to my room and knocked on the door and I called him to come in.

"Morning Bells," he greeted as he stuck his head in the room.

"Morning." I said setting down Wuthering Heights back on the night stand.

"Bad dreams again?" It came more out of a statement than a question. I simply nodded and he smiled sadly before going to get ready for work. He was in the kitchen cooking himself bacon and eggs and I wrinkled my nose at the smell. I could eat food but I didn't particularly like it. Animal blood was way better than that. I got up from my bed and began to search my closet for something to wear. I was trying for something that didn't make me stand out. Though I was sure that I would still be the center of attention today. No need to make it any worse. Finally deciding on a pair of jeans and a black v-neck sweater and gym shoes.

I walked into the bathroom to brush my hair and I looked at myself in the mirror. I thought I was just utterly plain looking. My hair and eyes were a dull brown and my skin was very pale. The only thing that really had color was my light pink colored cheeks which were angular like my nose. I guess I was perfect looking compared to the people I see on TV, but I was still just boring me.

I sped to my room since Dad was distracted in the kitchen and I zipped around gathering my books to put in my backpack. The butterflies in my stomach made me feel almost sick. Which is not easy for a half vampire half human to feel as I never get sick. I was so nervous about today that I almost wanted to back out and just stay here in my house, my sanctuary.

"I don't want to be alone anymore," I reminded myself quietly. I grabbed my bag and threw it over my shoulder and headed downstairs. The closer I came to the kitchen the worse the smell of Dad's breakfast was.

"Bella, are you sure you don't want a ride today?" I rolled my eyes at his question.

"No I think I'd rather walk," I said rolling my eyes. _Because riding in a police squad car on my first __day of school is really going to help me blend in._

"If you're sure." Dad said as he drank the last of his coffee. "Well Bells I'm going to be taking off." He got up to put his dishes in the sink.

"Yeah I better start heading over to the school too." I said and went to go get my jacket from the coat rack by the front door. We both walked outside in the cold morning air. The sky had thick grey clouds that loomed over Forks threatening to rain again. As Dad opened the door to his police cruiser he stopped and looked at me.

"Uh have good day Bells, call me if you need anything." He muttered awkwardly with a hint of pink on his cheeks.

"Will do Dad," I said fondly as I walked to the forest in our backyard. Under the cover of the trees I ran past obstacles or jumped over fallen tree trunks and branches. It didn't take me all that long before I could see the outline of the school. I slowed down to a human pace when the trees had started to thin. Once out of the forest, I walked along the sidewalk to go to the main office. There weren't many cars here so I was kinda glad I got here a little early. I felt more hopeful that I could make it to my first class without any prying eyes on me.

Before I walked into the office, I took a deep breath and released it slowly. Then I pulled the door open and walked in. My throat burned at the smell of the humans in the cramped office space, but I did my best not to focus on their scent. It was only hard because I had only really been exposed to three humans in my life.

"Ms. Cope?" I hesitantly drew the old lady's attention to me. She looked up and her blue eyes widen as she took in my appearance. I smiled at her and her breath caught. My smile faltered at her reaction. What was causing this human to have a fearful response like that to me?

"Oh you must be Isabella Swan," she said after she had regained her breathing.

"Bella," I corrected. Ms. Cope handed me my schedule and a sheet that all my teachers needed to sign and then I was sent on my way. The hallways were crowded with students and when I had walked past they stared at me. I could hear their whispered conversations but I chose to tune them out. I found my first hour English class fairly easily. I handed over the sheet that my teacher needed to sign and then went to the back of the classroom to sit. I thought if I sat in the back that it would make staring at me that much more difficult. A blonde boy with big blue eyes plopped in the seat in front of me and turned around to look at me.

"Hi I'm Mike Newton, you're Isabella?" He grinned.

"Bella," I said once again. I guess that's what Dad's been telling people behind my back.

"So Bella, how was your summer?"

"Oh um okay." I mumbled right as the teacher began the lesson and Mike faced forward reluctantly. He seemed to be the only person brave enough to talk to me. In my other morning classes everyone made a point to talk about me but no one ever approached me. It was alright though its just my first day, I tried reminding myself.

When it was time for lunch I walked into the cafeteria and conversations quieted as people stared at me as I entered. I blushed and I let my hair fall in front of my face to block their intense scrutiny. My human lunch consisted of a red apple, a sandwich, and lemonade that I got from the line of food. I timidly exited the lunch line after I had paid and then I looked for a place to sit. It seemed to me that everyone had an unofficial assigned seat within their group of friends and none of them looked opened to newcomers. I saw an empty table over in the far corner and made my way towards it. After I sat down I pulled out _Pride and Prejudice by Jane Austen_ from my backpack and flipped it open to the last place I had left off.

The conversations of the students resumed at its normal volume and I could hear assorted variations of how people spent their summer vacation. I looked above the novel and my eyes took in all the different cliques made from the student body. My gaze locked onto a group of very noticeable pale teenagers.

They all had the same black eyes, but they each looked vastly different from one another. Though they were all inhumanly beautiful, despite that they sent my instincts haywire. Fear clutched at my heart and I stopped breathing. For some reason they reminded me of my nightmares, but I couldn't understand why since I don't remember my dreams. I could hear my heartbeat accelerate with the feel of adrenaline through my veins and I had to work hard to remain visible. The last thing I needed was to dissappear into thin air as people were well aware of my presence. I forced my eyes away from them and returned my attention back to my book. All throughout lunch I kept sneaking glances their way.

_Stay visible Bella,_ I chanted in my head. I was desperately hoping that our paths would not cross.

**Author's note- Next chapter is Biology hmm I wonder how that's going to go. ;) Let me know what you thought on this chapter. Remember I send previews to people that review. Thanks for reading! **


	4. Chapter 3

**Author's note- Thank you to all who had read and reviewed! Enjoy! Also in this story Bella is _not_ Edward's singer. **

_Stay visible Bella,_ I chanted in my head. I was desperately hoping that our paths would not cross.

Before lunch was over I saw the strange family leave and I heaved a sigh of relief. I couldn't figure out what had me so frightened of them, but something told me they were different. They walked out so gracefully and it reminded me of how I walked. I didn't know that humans could be capable of having such inhumanly graceful movements which made me more apprehensive. The bell rang a moment later and I collected the trash from my meal and dumped into the garbage can. I had already memorized the map that I had gotten in the morning, thanks to my photographic memory, so I had no trouble finding biology.

When I was just outside the classroom my nose picked up on intoxicating scent. It smelled like honey, lilac, and sun all mixed together and I took another deep breath of it in. I slowly made my way into the classroom only looking at the teacher Mr. Banner. He had handed me a text book and signed my slip before telling me to have a seat at the table with Edward Cullen.

I turned and my heart almost stopped as I knew that he was from the group of students that frightened me. Cautiously I walked to the table all the while casting my eyes down to the floor. I sat still in my seat and peeked at him from the corner of my eye. His dark eyes were focused on me and his brow furrowed in concentration for some unknown reason.

I looked back to the front of the room where the teacher had begun describing a lab with our partner. I opened up my senses to him and I was startled with the realization that Edward Cullen did not have a heartbeat. I could hear the passage of air he was breathing, but his heart was silent. He was different like I had guessed and I knew then that he wasn't all that human, if he was at all. He could very well be dangerous!

My heart picked up speed and I took in shallow breaths. A part of my mind was focused on remaining visible and the other was centered on my lab partner. Edward was staring straight at me causing me to fidget in my seat. From what I could tell he too knew I was different from the rest. Dad would be disappointed in me if someone found out about me and this would cause him to worry. Mr. Banner broke me out of my train of thoughts as he told the class to get started on the project.

"Hello, my name is Edward Cullen." His musical voice introduced and I couldn't help but see the similarity in our voices. I looked at him hesitantly and he smiled, yet his black eyes were guarded. I didn't respond as my fear of him seemed to rule out everything. Edward's smile faltered and concern flashed over his features.

"I won't hurt you," he whispered so fast and too quiet that no normal human could hear. He was testing me to see if I actually heard what he said, but before I could pretend not to have heard. I unwillingly nodded at him and he seemed a little surprised that I had heard him.

"You're Isabella?" Edward said in the same hushed tone.

"Bella," I corrected him just as softly. Mr. Banner gave us a pointed look as if to say to get working. I guess it had just looked like to the humans that we were just sitting there staring at each other. Our lips had moved too fast for them to see the motion. I had never been able to talk to anyone like that before, as Charlie couldn't possibly understand what I was saying. Even though Edward had said he wouldn't hurt me, I still felt very weary of him.

"Ladies first, partner?" He asked and I slid the microscope to me and looked briefly into it.

"Prophase," I said and was about to change the slide when his hand shot out to stop me. I blinked in shock because his hand was so very cold. It instantly made me afraid, I've felt someone's hand like this before though I couldn't remember when. The other thing that had taken me aback was that when our skin had made contact an electric ripple shot up my arm. Edward seemed to notice that my hand was much hotter than normal. I wondered if he had felt the electricity as well.

"Mind if I check?" He asked after a moment of awkward silence. I nodded and I pushed the microscope towards him. Edward looked at it just as briefly as I did and then scribbled my answer down on the sheet of paper. I known I was right as I had many textbooks at the house some were even college level as I had always had a fascination at learning new things. And with my super reading and memory I easily could have gone to college surpassing high school altogether. He put the next slide in and looked.

"Anaphase," Edward answered confidently.

"May I?" I asked quietly. He smiled again and then I took back the microscope and glanced in it.

"Next?" I asked holding my hand out for it. He put the slide in my hand and his cold fingers grazed the palm of my hand shooting another bolt of electricity through me. Once I was done with that told him it was Interphase. He wrote that down in his elegant script and he didn't second guess me. We were finished with the lab way before any of the other students.

"So Edward, didn't you think of letting Isabella have a chance with the microscope?" Mr. Banner asked

"Bella," Edward corrected him. "She answered three of the five."

"Were you in advanced placement in Phoenix?" The teacher asked.

"Yes," I answered simply and blushed.

"Well," he paused. "It's a good thing you two are lab partners." He turned and walked away mumbling under his breath. "So the other kids can have a chance to learn something for themselves."

"So you moved here from Phoenix?" Edward asked after a moment, his black eyes burning with curiosity. I looked away as I knew I would just blurt out the truth if I continued to meet his intense gaze.

"Uh yeah," I said stupidly as I tried shake off the spell he had over me. When he was silent I returned my focus on him. Edward brows were furrowed once more and I had a distinct feeling he knew I was lying. I struggled to come up with something that would match with my story, I couldn't have him find out anything about the truth.

"I lived with my Mom," I rushed on.

"Why did you move?"

"Um well she got remarried and I decided it was time to spend quality time with my Dad." I lied smoothly. It wasn't really a complete lie as I did learn that Renee had remarried almost a year ago. I remember Dad being a little heartbroken over that, he had still loved her.

"Hmm," was his reply and I hoped he would believe me. I wasn't the best liar, but I had to try. "You're not the best at fibbing Bella." Edward said as our eyes met again. I could hear my heart accelerate with panic and I swore he heard it too.

"I won't hurt you, I promise." He said sincerely, though I couldn't find it in me to trust him.

The bell rang and all but ran out the door.

**Author's note- So what did you think? I would love to hear your thoughts on this chapter. I will send out previews to anyone who reviews. **

**Thanks again for reading and reviewing! It truly means the world to me.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Author's note- I'm so sorry for this long wait on this chapter, but my Muse and I were butting heads over this. I told you that I would send out previews to my reviewers but because it's been so long since I've updated I thought I would just post this chapter. If there are any readers still out there I hope you review to let me know what you think on this chapter. Thank you!**

**Also big thanks to my pre-reader 01Katie! I'm so glad you are on board with this.**

Edward's POV

I sat in my seat with my books all spread out on the black table in front of me. I didn't have a lab partner so I didn't need to save space for anyone. My dark eyes followed the rain drops that slowly slid down the cold glass window. The classroom was empty, yet the thoughts of the students filled my mind. It was like an annoying buzz because their thoughts were so unoriginal, I have heard it all before.

The bell rang signaling lunch was over. Mr. Banner walked into the classroom with his arms full of papers and books. When he saw me his eyes widened, because he didn't expect me to be here already. It also didn't help that humans were naturally afraid of us. I returned my gaze to the window as the class began to fill with children making their thoughts even louder in my head the closer they got.

All of them were focused on the new girl Isabella Swan. She had asked them all to call her Bella. No one had gone out of their way to make her feel welcome here. I listened closer to Stephanie Miller's thoughts, because she was in Bella's second period class. The image of the new girl flowed through Stephanie's mind. _She's pretty, but so weird. _

Bella was a brunette with natural red highlights that fell down her back in cascades of gentle waves. Her chocolate brown eyes held depth that you don't normally see in brown eyes. She had porcelain skin that I was sure was not natural for humans but her cheeks had a blush that brought color to her face. This was all I got from just the minds of those around me. I wasn't sure why I cared so much, so I redirected myself to think about the piece I've been trying to create on the piano.

While I brainstormed notes and how I can put them together to make a new song, I inhaled and caught a scent that had me looking up. There talking to Mr. Banner was the new girl Bella Swan. Her scent was potent and I felt like it saturated the room in every nook and cranny. It was not overwhelming but enough to bring it to my attention and make me want to take deep breaths. She smelled of freesia, and berries.

I knew the only open spot in this class was at my desk so I cleared away my books so she could have room for her things. While she was talking to the teacher I listened intently to her heartbeat and could not help but notice the major difference between hers and of the those around me. Hers was much faster and sounded more like a flutter than anything else. My brow furrowed as I tried to make sense of her. I opened my gift to look into her mind. Nothing. Who was she? It was as if she was not standing there according to my gift.

She turned then and when our eyes met hers widened in fear. I heard her heart accelerate and the smell of her fear filled the room intensifying her scent. She cautiously made her way over to me, I watched her graceful movements. My mind spun with this mystery girl and what she could possibly be. I knew that she was not all human, but nothing else made sense. She sat down while keeping her gaze focused on the front of the class. I kept staring at her as I tried to work out this puzzle that was in front of me, in the back of my mind I knew what I was doing was rude, but I couldn't find it in me to care. The teacher broke me out of my thoughts when he said to get to work on our lab.

"Hello, my name is Edward Cullen." I spoke softly as not to spook her anymore than she already was. She turned to me and I did my best to smile at her without showing any teeth. It was somewhat forced as I couldn't help but be wary of this creature. The smell of her fear did not abate and my smile melted away as I felt the concern for her wash through me.

"I won't hurt you," I whispered so quietly that no human could possibly hear or see my lips moving. I was testing her to see if she could hear me. It would give me more proof that she was not all that human. She nodded quickly which shocked me even though I had suspected that she would be able too.

"You're Isabella?"

"Bella," she corrected as I knew she would. Mr. Banner's thoughts were loud in my head as he thought that a "perfect Cullen" was finally slacking off in his class. He has always wanted to find one flaw in my school work. I knew that some teachers were tired of my family and I. Some even knew that we were smarter than they themselves. So when we purposefully got an answer wrong it made them happy.

"Ladies first, partner?" She slid the microscope closer to her and briefly looked into the scope before giving the answer. Bella began to switch the slide and I quickly stopped her hand. Her skin temperature was hotter than what would be considered normal. There was an electric charge when our hands met that rippled up my arm in a pleasant way. I dropped her hand and asked if I could check her answer only to confirm that she was right. We continued doing the lab and I noticed that we were the first ones done. Mr. Banner also saw this and made his way over to us to lecture me about doing all the work.

"So Edward, didn't you think of letting Isabella have a chance with the microscope?" He asked with his eyebrows raised.

"Bella," I corrected automatically. "She answered three of the five."

"Were you in advance placement in Phoenix?" Mr. Banner asked her and in his mind he was doubting that she was smart enough to be in that sort of class.

"Yes," Bella said and blushed a beautiful shade of red and I felt the urge to run my fingers over her warm cheek.

"Well, he paused. "It's a good thing you two are lab partners." He walked away mumbling under his breath. "So the other kids can have a chance to learn something for themselves." I was glad Mr. Banner questioned her as I now knew where she had come from.

"So you moved here from Phoenix?"

"Uh yeah," but I did not believe her. Bella's heartbeat had given her away as it sped up with her lie. I furrowed my brow wondering why she was coming up with a false tale.

"I lived with my mom," she spoke quickly. Her big brown eyes willing me to believe her.

"Why did you move?" I asked to see what she would come up with next. My frustration peaked to new levels as curiosity burned inside me. I was mad at the fact that her thoughts were silent to me causing me to have to get her to open up to me so I can know all her secrets. At this rate I was never going to find out.

"Um well she got remarried and I decided it was time to spend quality time with my Dad."

"Hmm," I replied as I decided to call her out on her lie. "You're not the best at fibbing Bella." I met her gaze head on and her heart stuttered in panic.

"I won't hurt you, I promise." The bell rung and I watched Bella all but run out of here.

I gathered my things and walked out into the hallway that was crowded with children and I briskly walked to where I knew where Jasper would be waiting for Alice. I saw him leaning against some lockers. He looked up curiously at me when he felt my strange mix of emotions. Jasper cocked a brow as he mentally asked, _everything okay?_ I shook my head and pulled out my car keys from my pocket and handed them to him.

"I'm going to skip Spanish and go to the hospital." I said to quick to be heard by the milling students in the hallway. He nodded once as he ran his hand through his blonde curls. I clapped him on the shoulder as I walked to a side door that was close to the forest. Once under the cover of the trees I ran at top speed to the hospital so I could speak to my adoptive father Carlisle. The wind made my hair more of a mess than usual, but I was happy to be running as it was my favorite thing to do.

I came to a halt just on the out skirts of the forest that was next to Forks General. I swiped my hand through my hair to try to tame it, but ended up giving up. I walked slowly to the main entrance so I could think of what I wanted to say to Carlisle. I bypassed the front desk since I located his thoughts in his office. I was outside his door in a moment and knocked once.

"Come in Edward." I stepped into the office closing the door shut behind me. I saw him reading a file and he put it away before motioning me to have a seat in the leather chair in front of his dark wood desk.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of your company during school hours?" His lips bent into a small smile and his eyes were filled with amusement. I huffed a laugh as I shook my head. Carlisle may act like he is thirty but at times like these he seems young. My face became serious as I thought over what happened in biology.

"Something happened at school and I'm not sure what to do about it." I began.

"Is our family safe?" He folded his hands together as he frowned in concern.

"Yes, well I think so. There's this girl and there is something different about her." I pinched the bridge of my nose, my mind running through my memories of her.

_I'm afraid I'm going to need more to go on than that, son._ He thought patiently.

"She's not human. I guess she is somewhat human though, but not all human." I paused looking at the picture on Carlisle's desk of our family. "Her heartbeat is different, much quicker than a human. It felt like she was running a high fever that's how hot her skin was. She was able to understand what I was saying when I spoke at a volume that no normal person could understand. There is something else about her."

_Go on,_ he encouraged. Carlisle was thinking of everything he has learned over his three hundred years.

"I can't hear her thoughts." I admitted my frustration apparent in my voice. He kept his face neutral as he mulled over all that I informed him of. I heard him flit from one idea to another, but he kept on drawing blanks. He had never heard of this before.

"Did she know what you are?" He asked calmly.

"I'm not sure. She was really afraid of me so I guess it is possible." I sighed thinking of her panic when we spoke.

"What is her name?"

"Bella Swan, Chief Swan's daughter." I said and added. "Her story was that she moved here from Phoenix, but I know that she is lying about that." Carlisle nodded at this as he remembered speaking to Charlie recently. He had told him that Bella was going to be coming to live with him, yet didn't seem as a excited as he should have been. We all knew that he lived alone or at least we thought he did.

"What do I do, Carlisle?"

**Author's note- This time if you review I will send you a preview of the next chapter, I promise! Thanks!**


End file.
